twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Klurty34
Klurty34 was a member of The Thomas Wooden Railway Community as well as the Thomas Ertl Community. He was formerly a member of OurTWRCommunity. Beginnings On October 24, 2008, Klurty34 joined YouTube. It was not until a month later, on December 6, 2008, that he posted a video titled Thomas and Friends Animation. It's still up but is only accessible through a playlist. Before that, he started a series called The Evil Milkshake, that has nothing to do with Thomas. Thomas Wooden Railway and Ertl In December, He started his series Tales from the Rails. He has deleted all his videos in his series except Percy, Bulgy, and the Race, only viewable in a playlist. He also made remakes, his most popular being Busy Going Backwards, like the rest above, only accessible through a playlist. In the time between May and August 2009, he switched from Thomas Wooden Railway to Ertl. His first video with Ertl's was his Donald's Duck Re-Enactment. He made numerous other ones including One Good Turn, but he went between Dr. Who, and Ertl often between Late 2009 - Late 2010. OurTWRCommunity Between August 9 and August 14, 2010, Klurty34 decided to re-join The Thomas Wooden Railway Community by joining OurTWRCommunity. It was announced officially later on August 14 that Klurty34 was a member. He re-booted his series because of his comeback. On August 29, 2010, he made his first remake in over a year (not counting re-enactments using Ertl.) The video sealed his comeback and has 40 likes. He also made an Ertl parody of Day of the Diesels. He officially remained a member until March of 2011. The End? The community was breaking down. Percyno6 left his account, rboffill went on hiatus, ThomasWoodenRailway left his account for a while, and near to nobody was joining the community until August. With that, Klurty34 went on hiatus with his friend, rboffill, and for a while with him, TRAINSARECOOL2. Klurty34 was happy to announce that he rejoined the community later that same year. By that time, The Thomas Wooden Railway Community was revived to a new generation. He remained active in the community until mid-2012. He was asked by OurTWRCommunity members Percyno6 and WoodenRailwayReviews if he wanted to rejoin the community. He said no but recommended to ask TRAINSARECOOL2. This would usually go unnoticed, but a few months before, he said that he would love if OurTWRCommunity was relaunched. Something was going on. It was unknown until August when he sold the majority of his collection on eBay. It is possible for him to reboot his series or rejoin the community, but is very unlikely, or at least it was until November when he said a video was in production. Is it Thomas related or is it just a Dr. Who video or maybe even a relaunching of his Evil Milkshake series? He didn't announce but further evidence includes him making all his videos public again in late-February 2013. Comeback #1 After a long silence, he made a new Thomas related video in August of 2013, which was a trailer for a movie called "The Unwanted Engine." This caused members like ThomasErtl123 (formerly ThomasDuckFan,) ThomasWoodenEpisodes, and GingerPercy to re-discover Klurty and he had a larger fanbase than ever before, including former subscribers like ThomasWoodenRailway and TheHaza47, as well as newcomers like Crimson2091. He left the community yet again on January 27, 2014, when he left his Twitter page. He updated it again on March 5 when he asked numerous questions to Adamandthomas1997 but left yet again shortly after. Comeback #2 Klurty34 took another long break after that, only posting one video between August 2013 and June 2014, which was a tribute to the British sitcom "The Office." Then, in June 2014, many users like OrigamiAirEnforcer and thomasfreak808, who had left the community a while ago, announced their plans to make more videos. Klurty then decided to come back to YouTube and complete "The Unwanted Engine." This could be said to cause the second wave of the Thomas Revival, which included ThomasWooden123 and TheThomasWoodenGuy, both of which were OurTWRCommunity channel members. TRAINSARECOOL2 even uploaded a video two years old of Jack's Confrontation, possibly hinting at another comeback, this time his. Final Departure Following the second and final part of The Unwanted Engine, Klurty34 would again become a quiet channel. Along with no videos since The Unwanted Engine, Klurty would be quiet on Twitter, with rarely any tweets. Klurty initially wanted to make An Evil Arrangement, which may not have featured wooden railway. However, his style of videos took a long time to make, especially with his busy schedule. On April 9th, 2018, Klurty left an update in his channel description. "Hi Everyone. It probably comes as no surprise to many of you, that after nearly 3 years of inactivity, I’m afraid I have decided not to continue with videos on this channel anymore. Yes, I know I have made some vague updates that I been working on new content, and I did make an honest attempt to go back to my roots and get back into animating again in hope of uploading just one final video. But things just didn’t work out and the content wasn’t up to scratch. It seems my heyday has long gone and I apologise to anyone disappointed by this, but I thought I’d confirm this now as I feel it isn’t fair to leave people waiting as if something else is on the way. I would like to thank you all for your support over the years and I’m so glad people still enjoy these videos. Obviously, I’ll still keep the channel and all the videos up for those who still watch them. It’s time to move on, but I’ll never forget my roots on this channel. Many thanks Klurty34 - 9th April 2018" Having over 6,000 subscribers and 17,000,000 views, the impact that Klurty34 made, is one that will not be forgotten. Category:2008 Category:Former Members